


o mother reborn

by yekhuya (demkhuya)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bad end, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Speculation, also...this is not a ship lol, and henry only shows up for like. three sentences, this style is very strange lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demkhuya/pseuds/yekhuya
Summary: eileen is reincarnated into the mother reborn, who is, at first, a little girl. walter spends their remaining days together before the apocalypse playing childrens games and hiding her from the order. she is the only mother he has ever known.
Relationships: Eileen Galvin and Walter Sullivan
Kudos: 7





	o mother reborn

When Eileen woke up, she knew that this body was not her own. In this life, she was a tiny and beautiful little girl. But she could not remember what she was before—she only knew that there was something else she was supposed to be, and the day that she would soon become this was quickly approaching. She knew this by the knot that grew within the pit of her stomach—everyday, growing a little more, aching and aching. 

In all of her small life, there was a man who took care of her. He was a tall man, very tall. And his hair was very long. When he let her play with it and tie it back, she giggles and feels immense satisfaction. When she becomes tired of walking, he lets her ride his back. When she wants to talk to him, he kneels and lends her his ear. He holds her hand very gently, as though he were afraid of hurting her. She knows, deep down, that he never meant any harm. He rarely spoke, but he didn't need to. She knew him better than anyone else in the world. 

They travel often, and never stay in one place. They are running from something—of this, Eileen is very certain. They are always running, in the day, late at night. They do not need to eat, and they do not need to sleep. So they spend their energy running from the something that she knows is coming but does not care for anyway. 

They stay in motels—she learns that word from him—and they drive lots of cars, big and small and tall and short. She likes to watch the scenery speed past them outside. Sometimes, when she is especially lucky, Walter takes her to the grocery store. The trip is a wonderful treat for her, because she rarely sees anything like in in their day to day life, and everyone who sees her falls in love with her. What dark eyes you have! The ladies at the store say. And what pretty hair! People crowd around her as though she were a little princess. When they are done showering her with warm compliments, Walter leads her home, in the little room of the motel on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by nothing and nothing and nothing. 

In her dreams, she sees another man, but his face is strange. It did not seem like a human face. He runs after her, he tries to speak to her, but nothing comes out of what should have been his mouth. His desperation is palpable. But she cannot bear to look at him. When she wakes, she tells Walter her dream, but he reassures her that she does not need to worry. He holds her hand in his and she knows everything that she needs to. 

“This world is coming to an end soon,” Eileen said one night. They were sitting together in the living room, and she was drawing pictures on old newspaper as he watched. “I won't be able to see you after that.”

Walter, as always, does not say anything. He pats her head with his hand. His hands are very big. Just one was enough to cradle her little skull. She knows that, to him, this world does not really matter. She is all that he has and he is everything to her. But she cannot help but feel a little sad anyway. She was reborn so recently after all. She was just getting used to the sunrise and sunset, the great blue skies and the warm summer weather. How unfair, she thought. But the next world that comes after this one will be much better. And she was very excited to see that. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> if something doesnt make sense jut know tht i wrote this in 30 minutes and its all very speculative. anyway i hope it was interesting. sh4 is filled with good lore, but i rarely see anyone discuss what happens to eileen after the 21 sacraments is successful, esp considering how she is names “the mother reborn”. i hope to explore it more.


End file.
